


Control (or lack thereof)

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: The Double-oh agents of MI6 were not just the agents who had performed two assassinations. They were also the agents who had survived the injection process. A little bit of magic mixed with a lot of science and the Q branch staff had developed a serum to grant an agent an alternate form.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Control (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: Shapeshifter AU James has an unusual/multiple shifts; for Agent day

The Double-oh agents of MI6 were not just the agents who had performed two assassinations. They were also the agents who had survived the injection process. A little bit of magic mixed with a lot of science and the Q branch staff had developed a serum to grant an agent an alternate form. 

The shifts were triggered by control in Q Branch sending a signal to the receiver. It was only to be used in dire circumstances. Especially as the animal that they transformed into wasn’t always useful. It was one of the few things that they couldn’t control yet. 

001 had dove into the water, hoping for an aquatic animal to aid his escape. Control triggered the transformation and his body mutated into cat. After a howl of displeasure, and the readout of what animal he had become, control turned him back. He swam the rest of the way across the river himself. 

004 was hoping for some small bug to crawl under the door and listen to the villain’s meeting where no electronic bug could remain undetected. He was always hesitant to use his other form, but there really was no other choice for finding out what was happening inside. Deer. Leopard. Gorilla. Elephant. He gave up trying. 

Sometimes it did work really well. 0016 was the best at rolling with the unpredictability. They were looking for something flighted to survey the grounds of a factory undetected. But when they became a lion, he took it in stride and roamed the place at will, roaring at anyone who tried to get in his way. Newspapers the next day reported a lion roaming the Scottish highlands, but it was dismissed as fake news. 

007, however, always got what he needed. He needed to escape and suddenly he was a hawk. Crashed a car in the river and became a catfish. He even became a snake right in front of the man he was trying to scare, whose greatest fear happened to be snakes. 

The other agents were jealous. 009 especially. She’d never had good luck and usually preferred to ignore the possibility of change. After an unfortunate incident involving a newspaper and her as a wasp, she would try to do things any other way. 

Control, was delighted by the continued success. Scientists as they were, they devised other tests for 007 when he was on home soil. He dove in the pool and became a salmon midair. He jumped from the tiered rooftop of MI6 and soared away as a pigeon. For fun, he even broke into the London Zoo at night and had control trigger his transformation again and again as he visited different animals. He always got the exact animal he wanted. 

What he didn’t tell them, was that he could make the change without control. He’d become a cat just to prowl the city at night when he couldn’t sleep. He’d flown up to Scotland on the wings of a falcon when he needed to escape. And he loved spending days sitting in the large fish tank of Q Branch as a octopus, just watching the minions bustle around. Everyone thought he got blackout drunk after a bad mission, no one thought to look there. 

And he’d keep that secret to his grave. After all, if they knew he was a warlock, they’d find out just how far past the retirement age he really was. 


End file.
